Abbey's Little Plan
by SummerKnightly
Summary: Abbey starts a game of truth or dare, with a lot of alcohol involves, to try and get Tony and Ziva together. Tiva fluff with some McAbbey


This is really just Tiva fluff that I had to vent. Not really a time stamp but I haven't seen season 6 and 7 as I live in the UK. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I don't own NCIS because if I did, you would know who I am.

Enjoy!

A night about town with Abbey never really was a good idea. When she had finally been accepted by the hyperactive forensic scientist, Ziva hadn't realised that this would mean getting very, very drunk with her at least once a month. Very, _very _drunk.

They had stumbled into Allegra's Swagger around an hour ago and had been bought more drinks almost immediately by men......she thought. To be honest everything was getting a bit blurry now in her mind's eye and with every extra gulp of alcohol she took, she told herself she wasn't drinking anywhere near as much as Abbey. The truth was, Abbey had a lot more practice with holding her liquor than Ziva and it took a lot of alcohol to have an effect. She would get very giggly and eventually just crash on someone's shoulder. Ziva however didn't look drunk, except she had a little trouble walking in her high heels, but every single warning, lesson and inhibition just flew out of her head. Once, she had kissed every man in the club and gave them her number and had woken to find 36 messages from angry girlfriends and lovesick strangers. Tonight though, she told herself, nothing was going to happen. She ordered another drink.

Abbey watched slyly as Ziva gulped down more booze and began to go slightly floppy, a sign she was nearly ready. Abbey herself had only drunk a little_, _not to say that she wasn't tipsy, and was watching her plan unfold with unusually quiet complacency. She glanced at her bat watch and scanned the club with her eyes for McGee and Tony. A moment later, she spotted them, Tony leaning heavily on Mcgee and glaring at her, Tony slightly cross eyed. Mcgee furrowed his brow even more; telling Abbey quite plainly that he hoped that new tattoo of hers was in a very intimate place indeed. He deposited Tony on the couch next to Ziva who looked at him as if trying to remember where she knew him from.

"What now?" Mcgee asked Abbey over the music.

"We wait" she said smugly.

**********************************************************************************

Ziva, Tony, Abbey and Mcgee stumbled with varying degrees of drunkenness into Mcgee's flat. They collapsed onto the carpet giggling, until they got themselves settled and then silence fell. After a poke from Abbey, Mcgee got up and came back a few minutes later with a tray of coffee and biscuits. Usually he would have suffered greatly for this mumsy action but the whole point of The Plan was to get Tony and Ziva drunk enough to break a few rules but sober enough to remember it in the morning (and hopefully not regret it). After a few minutes of soaking up alcohol and clearing heads a la Gibbs, Abbey said "Truth or Dare?" to tony.

He frowned at her, weighing up his options. "Truth" usually meant revealing something private, and of course, honestly. "Dare" probably meant getting up.

"Truth" he decided. Abbey paused theatrically for a second, pretending to let them think she hadn't been brainstorming the right questions for two weeks straight.

"Did you sleep with Ziva the first time you went undercover?"

Mcgee looked around at Abbey so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Ziva giggled and Tony, quite a bit out of character, went red and mumbled "No"

"Why not?!" asked Mcgee very fast. Abbey elbowed him hard but it was Ziva who answered.

"Now Now Probie, hic, that's not the rules of the game!" She said leaning towards Mcgee.

Abbey raised her eyebrows at Mcgee who mumbled something about Ziva never calling him Probie and this wasn't a good idea. Abbey rolled her eyes and turned back to Miss Mossad.

"Truth or Dare?" Ziva gave a comical expression of trying to decide this important question before deciding "dare". After all it wasn't as if Tony was asking the questions.

"I dare you to......kiss Mcgee!" Mcgee went bright red and was about to protest but Ziva lunged over and aimed for his lips but he turned just in time so that he was smooched right on the cheek. Ziva wiped her face and collapsed in hysteria at the violently red lips mark on Mcgee's cheek. Tony grinned and clapped Mcgee on the shoulder. Probie grinned and looked down bashful, but his shoulder was aching were Tony had hit him; Abbey would probably say it was jealousy. Mcgee wasn't so sure.....but there had been something in his expression that was indefinable.

"Ok next. I dare Tony to kiss Ziva!" Abbey squealed.

"I thought I got a choice?!" Tony said in mock outrage. However a few seconds later Ziva took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly on the nose.

"I thought I was meant to do the kissing." He said quietly to her.

"All right then." She replied. Even when completely intoxicated she still managed to get that seductive honeyed tone into her voice.

"ok" He replied but still didn't make his move. Abbey got up suddenly and dragged Mcgee with her who grumbled. She said the magic words "my new tattoo" and he went off but looked back at Tony and Ziva. They were still staring into each other's eyes. Tony looked like a clown with his red nose.

"Aren't you going to kiss me then?" She said. He kissed her on the mouth lightly lasting less than a second. Ziva opened her mouth to complain but suddenly Tony lunged at her and gave her a long, lasting kiss. She kept her eyes open, watching him make little work of her lipstick. He was kissing her so hard that her lips already felt raw and chapped but she pulled him closer. No one need ever know that she had read the whole of Abbey's and Mcgee's correspondence about The Plan and had a hunch that Tony knew too. After all, she had mailed it to him. Anonymously at least.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! Constructive criticism and ideas are very welcome.


End file.
